schauspielerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Boris Karloff
Boris Karloff, eigentlich William Henry Pratt (* 23. November 1887 in London, im heutigen Bezirk Southwark; † 2. Februar 1969 in Midhurst, West Sussex, England), war ein britischer Theater- und Filmschauspieler. Karloff wurde vor allem als Darsteller in Horrorfilmen bekannt, nachdem er 1931 die Rolle des Monsters in Frankenstein gespielt hatte. Während seines mehr als fünfzig Jahre währenden Berufslebens war er jedoch in unterschiedlichen Rollen im Film, im Fernsehen und auf der Bühne zu sehen sowie im Radio und auf Schallplatte zu hören. Er erhielt Spitznamen wie Karloff the Uncanny (Karloff der Unheimliche) oder The Master of Horror. Kindheit, Jugend und Auswanderung William Henry Pratt war das jüngste von neun Kindern. Früh verwaist wuchs er bei seinen erheblich älteren Geschwistern auf. Die weitverzweigte, alte angelsächsische Familie Pratt war seit dem Mittelalter in England ansässig und stand traditionell in Diensten der britischen Krone. Sein Vater war als britischer Zollbeamter in Indien tätig, sein Großvater mütterlicherseits war Mitglied der Berittenen Artillerie in Bombay.Seine Mutter war eine Nichte der Frauenrechtlerin und Autorin Anna Leonowens (Anna und der König). Einer seiner Großneffen war der Comic-Autor Hugo Pratt. Auch der Exzentriker, Schauspieler und Autor Quentin Crisp alias Dennis Charles Pratt war mit ihm verwandt. Die Familie Pratt lebte zunächst in Indien, kehrte aber noch vor William Henrys Geburt ohne den Vater nach England zurück. Als Kind lebte Pratt zunächst in verschiedenen Häusern in den Stadtteilen Camberwell, Dulwich und East Dulwich südlich der City of London im heutigen Londoner Borough of Southwark. Die Familie zog häufig um, in welchem Haus genau William Henry geboren wurde, ist ungewiss; nach aktuellen Recherchen des Filmjournalisten Steve Vertlieb war Camberwell der Geburtsort. Später zog die elternlose Familie in das ländlich geprägte Enfield im äußersten Norden von London um. William Henry durchlief erfolgreich eine höhere Schullaufbahn und war Schüler der Enfield Grammar School, Uppingham School und der Merchant Taylor's School. Er sollte wie seine älteren Brüder nach Familientradition auf den Verwaltungsdienst in den britischen Kolonien vorbereitet werden. Anschließend studierte er am King’s College der University of London. In seiner Freizeit spielte er Cricket und war Mitglied im Enfield Cricket Club, wo noch heute sein Foto im Klubraum hängt. Früh interessierte er sich für das Theaterspiel, übernahm Rollen in Weihnachtsmärchen und hatte im Alter von neun Jahren in einer Cinderella-Aufführung einen Auftritt als Dämonenkönig. Der junge Pratt nahm privat Schauspielunterricht und absolvierte Bühnenauftritte u. a. bei Theateraufführungen seiner Universität. Bald wurde ihm das Theaterspiel wichtiger als das Studium, das er zunehmend vernachlässigte. Im Alter von 21 Jahren verließ er im Einvernehmen mit seiner Familie Großbritannien von Liverpool aus in Richtung Montreal in Kanada. Danach zog er weiter nach Ontario, später nach British Columbia. Unterwegs verdingte er sich als Hilfsarbeiter u. a. in der Landwirtschaft, beim Schienen- und Straßenbau sowie als Truckfahrer. Gleichzeitig versuchte er immer wieder bei Wanderbühnen Fuß zu fassen und reiste mit verschiedenen Schauspieltruppen durch die kanadische und US-amerikanische Provinz. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Kanada im Jahr 1909 heiratete er die englische Schauspielerin Olive Wilton. Die Scheidung muss sehr rasch erfolgt sein: Bereits ein Jahr später wanderte Wilton nach Australien aus, drehte dort 1910 und 1911 jeweils einen Stummfilm und wurde in den 1920er Jahren die Mitbegründerin eines Privattheaters in Hobart auf Tasmanien. Boris Karloff hat sich später zu seiner ersten Ehe nur sparsam geäußert. Die 1910er- und 20er-Jahre Statist und Kleindarsteller In den 1910er Jahren – der genaue Zeitpunkt ist unbekannt – kam William Henry Pratt nach Hollywood und suchte Anschluss an die aufblühende Stummfilmindustrie. Er stand zunächst als Statist, dann in winzigen Rollen als Kleindarsteller vor der Kamera: Sein erster belegbarer Filmauftritt ist eine unbedeutende kleine Szene in dem 1916 entstandenen Stummfilm-Drama The Dumb Girl of Portici (kein deutscher Verleihtitel; Regie: Phillips Smalley und Lois Weber) – mit der russischen Primaballerina Anna Pawlowna Pawlowa in ihrer ersten und einzigen Filmrolle. Mit dabei war in einer größeren Nebenrolle auch Jack Holt, in den 1930er und 1940er Jahren ein vor allem in Western gefragter Darsteller. Aus Pratt wird Karloff In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich William Henry Pratt in Boris Karloff umbenannt. Nach eigenen Angaben soll der Name Karloff auf slawische Vorfahren seiner Mutter verweisen, was Karloffs Tochter und Nachlassverwalterin Sara Karloff lange ausdrücklich bestritt. Allerdings setzte sie die biografische Hommage auf ihren Vater von Steve Vertlieb, der in seinem Text ebenfalls von slawischen bzw. russischen Vorfahren von Pratts Mutter ausgeht, ohne Einschränkung als empfehlenswerten Text auf die Homepage ihrer Firma Karloff Enterprises; konkrete Belege für diese These existieren allerdings bislang nicht. Karloff bzw. Karlow ist eigentlich ein Ortsname im Sinne von Karlstadt, Karlshof oder Karlsdorf und kommt im Russischen als Familienname vor. Er findet sich als Karlov im Tschechischen (z. B. Karlov = Karlshof in Prag) und ähnlich im Kroatischen (z. B. Karlovac, früher Karlstadt); aus dem Vorpommerschen ist die Form Karlow bzw. als Adelsname von Karlow überliefert (vgl. das Karlower Schloss in Kruckow). Auch im Serbischen, Slowakischen und Bulgarischen finden sich entsprechende von Karl abgeleitete Namen. Eine familiäre Verbindung von Boris Karloff zu diesen und ähnlichen slawischen Familien- bzw. Ortsnamen ist nicht auszuschließen, aber derzeit nicht nachweisbar. Nicht ganz auszuschließen ist eine pragmatische Erklärung für die in Hollywood ungewöhnliche Namenswahl: Da der Schauspieler aufgrund seines eher düsteren, kantigen und nicht im klassischen Sinne „attraktiven“ Aussehens von Beginn seiner Laufbahn an als Exot, Außenseiter oder Schurke besetzt wurde, wollte er seine Karriere durch die Wahl eines dazu passenden, einprägsamen Künstlernamens mutmaßlich forcieren. Der vier Jahre ältere Schauspielkollege Lon Chaney sen., mit dem sich der junge Henry William Pratt in Hollywood angefreundet hatte, soll ihm dazu geraten haben; so berichtet es zumindest Chaney Seniors Enkel Ron Chaney, der die Erinnerung an die großen Stars des Hollywood-Horror-Kinos – seinen Großvater, seinen Vater Lon Chaney jun., Bela Lugosi und Boris Karloff – bis heute pflegt. Die meisten Biografen führen Karloffs leicht dunkelhäutig-exotisches Aussehen auf eine indische Vorfahrin zurück, was Familienforschungen – wenn auch nicht eindeutig belegbar – zu bestätigen scheinen. Der Familienstammbaum, erstellt nach Recherchen des als Hobby-Historiker umstrittenen Ornithologen und Anna-Leonowens-Biografen Dr. W. S. Bristowe, gibt eine Vorfahrin sehr vage als „nicht identifizierte Inderin“ an, ohne konkrete Belege zu liefern. Karloffs Großneffe Hugo Pratt gab u. a. jüdisch-türkische Vorfahren an; auch diese Behauptung ist allerdings durch Quellen derzeit nicht belegbar. Eine neue Variante brachte der Filmjournalist Elliot Stein ins Spiel: William Henry sei die Frucht eines Fehltritts seiner Mutter mit einem Ägypter während eines Besuchs des Sueskanals gewesen. Karloffs Vater hatte seine mit ihm in Indien lebende schwangere Frau verlassen, die mit acht Kindern alleine nach England zurückkehrte und dort William Henry auf einem der Prattschen Familiensitze zur Welt brachte; kurz darauf verstarben beide Elternteile. Stein nennt keine Quellen, kannte allerdings Boris Karloff persönlich und führte eines der letzten Interviews mit ihm vor seinem Tod. Typdarsteller in Nebenrollen Die späten 1910er und die 1920er Jahre waren für Boris Karloff geprägt durch Auftritte als Statist, später auch durch bedeutendere Nebenrollen als Typendarsteller meist exotischer oder charakterlich negativer Natur. Er wurde in B-Filmen oft ungenannt als Pirat, Indianer, Mexikaner, Schwarzafrikaner, Asiate und sehr häufig als Inder, Levantiner oder Araber; als Leibwächter, Cafébesitzer, Taschendieb oder einfach als „Schurke“ besetzt. Innerhalb der in Hollywood Type Casting genannten Besetzungspraxis deckte Boris Karloff alle Genres des US-amerikanischen Stummfilms dieser Zeit ab – vom Abenteuerfilm über Komödien bis hin zum Kriminalfilm. Die erste mit einem Eigennamen ausgestattete Filmrolle, die Karloff übernahm, war 1920 die des zwielichtigen Jules Barney in der Komödie The Deadlier Sex (Regie: Robert Thornby) mit der zu dieser Zeit in Hollywood als Flapper populären Blanche Sweet in der weiblichen Hauptrolle. Ein weiteres Beispiel ist neben vielen anderen Omar the Tentmaker (kein deutscher Verleihtitel, 1922; Regie: James Young) mit Karloff als Imam Mowaffak und Noah Beery als „Shah of Shahs“. In Tarzan und der Goldene Löwe (Tarzan and the Golden Lion, 1927; Regie: J. P. McGowan) agierte Karloff neben dem Hauptdarsteller James Pierce als finsterer Afrikaner Ozawa. Nur wenige dieser Filme fanden einen deutschen oder österreichischen Verleih, davon vor allem Western und Piratenfilme. Der erste Film mit Boris Karloff, für den ein deutscher Verleihtitel belegbar ist, war Der letzte Mohikaner (The Last of the Mohicans, 1920; Regie: Clarence Brown und Maurice Tourneur). Karloff verkörperte darin – ebenso wie sein späterer Filmpartner und beruflicher Rivale Bela Lugosi – einen namenlosen Indianer aus dem Stamm der Huronen. In dem Piratenfilm Korsaren oder Schrecken der Meere (Old Ironsides, 1926; Regie: James Cruze) verkörpert er neben u. a. Wallace Beery namenlos einen „sarazenischen Gardisten“. Erster in Österreich – nicht in Deutschland – nachweisbarer deutschsprachiger Verleihtitel für einen Film mit Karloff war der Western Mann ohne Furcht (The Man in the Saddle, 1926; Regie: Lynn Reynolds und Clifford Smith). Darin spielte der spätere Horrorstar einen namenlosen Räuber; weiblicher Star des Films war die erst neunzehnjährige Fay Wray. Im gleichen Jahr entstand der düstere, atmosphärisch sehr dichte Film The Bells (kein deutscher Verleihtitel; Regie: James Young). Die Filmstory um einen elsässischen Kneipenwirt (Lionel Barrymore), der mit Hilfe eines – namenlosen – Mesmeristen (Boris Karloff) des Mordes an einem Juden überführt werden soll, gilt als der erste Horrorfilm mit Karloff. In der im Ersten Weltkrieg spielenden Abenteuerkomödie Die Schlachtenbummler (Two Arabian Knights), einem A-Film mit Stars wie William Boyd und Mary Astor, spielte er 1927 den namenlosen Zahlmeister eines russischen Frachters unter der Regie von Lewis Milestone. Da Karloffs Gagen gering waren und nicht zum Leben ausreichten, musste er neben seiner Filmarbeit bis in die 1920er Jahre hinein öfter als LKW-Fahrer arbeiten - ohne Führerschein. Finanzielle Probleme bereiteten ihm auch seine häufigen Scheidungen: Bis Ende der 1920er Jahre wurden nach der Trennung von Olive Wilton zwei weitere Ehen Karloffs juristisch beendet. Ausbau der Karriere im Tonfilm Der Übergang vom Stumm- zum Tonfilm Ende der 1920er Jahre gelang Boris Karloff problemlos. Anders als viele seiner Kollegen konnte Karloff seine an englischen Ausbildungsinstituten geschulte Stimmbildung für seine Karriere in Hollywood nutzen: Seinem Oxfordenglisch trainierte er ein tiefes Knarren an und wusste dies in ein Spannungsverhältnis zu seinem exotischen Aussehen und seinem slawisch klingenden Namen zu setzen. Dass er von Natur aus lispelte, wurde nicht als störend empfunden, sondern verstärkte noch den Reiz des Außergewöhnlichen. Boris Karloff wurde zu einem gefragten Typendarsteller seines Hausstudios, der Universal Studios. Seine erste Rolle in einem Tonfilm – noch im aufwendigen Nadeltonverfahren – war 1929 die des Schurken Scarface Macklin in King of the Kongo unter der Regie von Richard Thorpe. Seinen ersten „richtigen“ Tonfilm im Lichttonverfahren drehte er im selben Jahr unter der Regie von Lionel Barrymore: In The Unholy Night (kein deutscher Verleihtitel) spielte er die Rolle des Abdoul Mohamed Bey. Die 30er-Jahre Durchbruch als Schauspieler in gesellschaftskritischen Filmen Seinen Durchbruch als Schauspieler hatte Boris Karloff Anfang der 1930er Jahre. In dieser Zeit versuchte er sein weitgehend festgelegtes Rollenfach als schurkischer Exot und Außenseiter zu durchbrechen und übernahm Charakterrollen in sozialkritischen Gesellschaftsdramen und Kriminalfilmen, die Anfang der 1930er Jahre in Mode kamen. Inwieweit er selber Einfluss auf die Rollenauswahl hatte, bleibt fraglich, da eine rigoros betriebene Besetzungspraxis den fest an die Studios gebundenen Schauspielern, die (noch) keine Stars waren, kaum Freiräume ließ. Die Schauspieler wurden zwar gelegentlich an andere Studios „ausgeliehen“ – so Karloff an u. a. MGM und Columbia –, besaßen allerdings nur als Stars der A-Klasse wirklich Einflussmöglichkeiten, so lange der Erfolg an der Kinokasse gegeben war. Karloffs erster größerer Hollywood-Erfolg in einer anspruchsvollen Nebenrolle war 1931 das Gefängnisdrama Das Strafgesetzbuch (The Criminal Code) unter der Regie von Howard Hawks. Als zum Mörder an einem Mitgefangenen schuldig werdender Gefängnisinsasse agierte er neben Walter Huston als Gefängnisdirektor in einer sozialkritischen Filmstudie über die Kraft des Gesetzes, den Gefängnisalltag und Verbrecherehre. 1931 drehte Boris Karloff noch weitere dem Realismus verpflichtete Filme in für ihn ungewöhnlichen Rollen: In Spätausgabe (Five Star Final; Regie: Mervyn LeRoy), einem Reporterfilm um Verantwortung und Freiheit der Presse, war er der undurchsichtige Reverend Vernon T. Isopod. Star des Films war Edward G. Robinson. In The Guilty Generation (kein deutscher Verleihtitel; Regie: Rowland V. Lee), einer Art Romeo-und-Julia-Adaption im Mafia-Milieu, verkörperte Karloff den zwischen Familienehre und Liebe zu seinem Kind stehenden Gangsterboss Tony Ricca. Frankensteins Monster Inzwischen war Carl Laemmle, Studioboss der Universal Studios, auf den Schauspieler Boris Karloff aufmerksam gemacht worden. Er bot ihm die Rolle des namenlosen und stummen Monsters in einer geplanten Mary-Shelley-Verfilmung des berühmtem Horrorklassikers Frankenstein an, die sein Sohn Carl Laemmle Jr. produzieren wollte. Eigentlich hatte Laemmle sen. die Rolle für Bela Lugosi, den aus Ungarn stammenden Star des im selben Jahr kurz zuvor gedrehten Dracula-Films, vorgesehen. Dieser lehnte die Rolle aber ab, weil er glaubte, mit der Rolle des sprachlosen Monsters unterfordert zu sein. Boris Karloff, der nach eigener Aussage seine Filmarbeit vorrangig als Brotberuf und nicht als Berufung ansah, übernahm die ihm angebotene Rolle bedenkenlos. Der wie Karloff aus Großbritannien stammende Regisseur James Whale hatte ihn gemeinsam mit Carl Laemmle jun. bei der Sichtung von Universal-Filmen entdeckt. Aufgefallen war ihm sein Landsmann bei Dreharbeiten auf dem Universal-Studiogelände für den heute kaum gezeigten Reporterfilm Graft (1931; Regie: Christy Cabanne). Laemmle jun. und Whale sichteten daraufhin das Material dieses Films und fanden auf diese Weise den Monster-Darsteller für ihr aktuelles Projekt. Whale erzählte später, ihm seien zuerst Karloffs traurige Augen aufgefallen; die ideale Voraussetzung, um Frankensteins Kreatur, wie von Whale beabsichtigt, mit menschlich-anrührenden Zügen auszustatten. Der Frankenstein-Film wurde zu einem großen finanziellen Erfolg für Universal und das von Karloff verkörperte Monster wurde zu einer Ikone der Populärkultur. Boris Karloff, der bis dahin trotz über 70 gedrehter Filme in der Öffentlichkeit eher unbekannt war, wurde durch diesen Film über Nacht berühmt. Die Figur des traurigen, stummen Monsters blieb im Gedächtnis des Kinopublikums bis heute mit seinem Namen untrennbar verbunden. Dass der Schauspieler Boris Karloff im Vorspann von Frankenstein nicht namentlich genannt wurde, sondern lediglich als „?“ geführt wurde, sorgte zusätzlich für eine geheimnisvolle Aura und nährte Spekulationen über das „Wesen“ hinter der Maske; im Abspann wurde Boris Karloff dann namentlich neben seiner Rolle aufgeführt. Narbengesicht, Die Mumie, Dr. Fu-Manchu und andere Filme Karloff hatte Verpflichtungen aus alten Verträgen aus der Zeit vor Frankenstein, durch die er gezwungen war, vorerst weiterhin unbedeutende Rollen zu übernehmen. In seinem nächsten Film noch im gleichen Jahr, der MGM-Screwball-Komödie Tonight or Never (kein deutscher Verleihtitel) unter der Regie von Mervyn LeRoy, spielte er neben Stars wie Gloria Swanson und Melvyn Douglas deshalb wieder einen namenlosen Kellner. Allein 1932 drehte Karloff neun Filme in Neben- und Hauptrollen. Zu seinen bekanntesten dieses Jahres, die nicht dem Horrorfilm-Genre zuzurechnen sind, gehört der Gangsterfilm Narbengesicht (Scarface) von Howard Hawks. Neben Paul Muni und George Raft gibt Karloff den schweigsamen Gangster Gaffney. Berühmt ist die Szene, in der Scarface/Muni Gaffney/Karloff auf der Bowlingbahn liquidiert. In zwei weiteren Kriminalfilmen spielte Karloff jeweils einen zwielichtigen Restaurant- bzw. Nachtclubbesitzer mit Beziehungen zur Mafia: Sowohl Spiel am Abgrund (The Miracle Man, 1932; Regie: Norman Z. McLeod) wie auch Night World (kein deutscher Verleihtitel, 1932; Regie: Hobart Henley) wurden allerdings keine finanziellen Erfolge. Im gleichen Jahr etablierte sich Karloff mit der Rolle des untoten Im-ho-tep (Imhotep) in Die Mumie (The Mummy) im US-amerikanischen Horrorkino der 1930er-Jahre unter der Regie von Karl Freund. Durch den Erfolg als Frankensteins Monster war Boris Karloff so einschlägig bekannt geworden, dass Universal ihn nicht mehr mit seinem vollen Künstlernamen, sondern als Karloff the Uncanny (Karloff, der Unheimliche) ankündigte und so auf Filmplakaten für Die Mumie warb. Maske und Make-Up waren für ihn in diesem Film noch aufwendiger als in Frankenstein: Acht Stunden Vorbereitung brauchte Maskenbildner Pierce, bis der Schauspieler vor die Kamera treten konnte. Vor allem die Prozedur beim Auftrag der wie zerbröckelndes Pergament wirkenden Gesichtspartie soll, so Karloff in der Erinnerung, äußerst schmerzhaft gewesen sein. 1932 arbeitete Boris Karloff erneut mit Regisseur James Whale zusammen und spielte in Das Haus des Grauens (The Old House) die Hauptrolle. Als Diener einer vornehmen Familie und als verlorener Sohn einer geisteskranken Sippe läuft Karloff im elterlichen Heim Amok und mutiert zum rasenden Pyromanen. Noch im gleichen Jahr schlüpfte Boris Karloff für das Filmstudio MGM in die Die Maske des Fu-Manchu (The Mask of Fu Manchu; Regie: Charles Brabin). Er spielte darin einen schurkischen Asiaten, der die Weltherrschaft anstrebt. Asiaten sollte Boris Karloff in den späten 1930er und frühen 1940er Jahren noch häufiger spielen – allerdings wieder in B-Filmen: In Gelbe Herrscher (West of Shanghai, 1937; Regie: James Farrow) mimte er 1937 einen chinesischen General und ab 1938 für das kleine, unabhängige Low-Budget-Studio Monogram fünf Mal den Detektiv Mr. Wong, eine Art Charlie Chan nach einer seinerzeit in den USA populären Heftroman-Reihe, jeweils unter der Regie von William Nigh. Im Charlie-Chan-Film Mord im Opernhaus (Charlie Chan at the Opera; Regie: H. Bruce Humberstone) spielte Boris Karloff einen mysteriösen Opernsänger mit Gedächtnisschwund. 1933 war Boris Karloff in seine britische Heimat zurückgekehrt, um noch einmal einen Horrorfilm mit einer altägyptischen Thematik zu drehen: The Ghoul (kein deutscher Verleihtitel; Regie: T. Hayes-Hunter). Er spielt darin Professor Morlant, einen von seinem Forschungsgebiet besessenen Ägyptologen, der nach seinem Ableben zum Untoten wird. Auch zwei für ihn eher untypische Filme mit politischer Aussage drehte Boris Karloff in dieser Dekade: In John Fords Die letzte Patrouille (The Last Patrol, 1934) ist er einer von zwölf in einer Oase eingeschlossenen britischen Soldaten, die während des Ersten Weltkrieges gegen angreifende Araber und die Wüstenhitze kämpfen. In der Schlussszene schleppt Karloff, dem religiösen Wahn verfallen, zu der pathetischen Musik von Max Steiner ein riesiges Kreuz durch den glühend heißen Wüstensand. In der Filmbiografie (biopic) Die Rothschilds (The House of Rothschild, 1934; Regie: Alfred L. Werker) spielte Karloff Graf Ledrantz, den antisemitischen Gesandten Preußens in London zur Zeit der Napoleonischen Kriege. Frankensteins Braut 1935 stand Karloff ein zweites Mal als Frankensteins Monster vor der Kamera. Frankensteins Braut (Bride of Frankenstein), wieder unter der Regie von James Whale, mit Elsa Lanchester in der Titelrolle wird in Nachschlagewerken innerhalb des Genre des Horrorfilms als bester Frankenstein-Film überhaupt und als einer der Höhepunkte in Boris Karloffs Schaffen bezeichnet. Der Film gilt nicht nur als einer der besten Filme des Genres, sondern des Hollywood-Kinos der 1930er Jahre überhaupt: James Whale hatte durch seine finanziellen Erfolge für Universal mehr Freiheiten bei der Regie erhalten und konnte eigene Ideen gegen die gefürchteten Interventionen des Studiobosses Laemmle durchsetzen. Anders als im ersten Frankenstein-Film hat das Monster auch einige Dialogzeilen und verliebt sich in eine eigens für ihn geschaffene Gefährtin. Auch diesmal gelang dem Schauspieler trotz entstellender Maske ein beredtes Mienenspiel mit sparsam gesetzte Gesten eine anrührende Deutung des von Menschenhand geschaffenen Monsters als tragisch Liebendem eine menschliche Rollengestaltung. Maskenbildner Pierce hatte die Monster-Erscheinung bewusst weniger verfremdend gestaltet und die realen Züge des Karloffschen Gesichts stärker durchscheinen lassen.Mit humorvollen Seitenhieben auf das Genre des Horrorfilm wurde nicht gespart: So versucht Karloff/das Monster in einer Szene wenig erfolgreich, eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Auch dieser Film wurde ein großer Erfolg und festigte Karloffs Ruhm als Film-Monster. Die schwarze Katze, Der Rabe und Rollen als „Doctor Maniac“ Im historischen Rückblick gelten die 1930er Jahre als die künstlerisch fruchtbarsten des Schauspielers Boris Karloff. Fünf Mal stand er in dieser Zeit mit Bela Lugosi vor der Kamera: In Die schwarze Katze (The Black Cat) – sehr frei nach Motiven von Edgar Allan Poe – spielte er 1934 unter der Regie von Edgar G. Ulmer vor ungarischer Kulisse einen mordlüsternen Architekten und Satanspriester und Lugosi einen Schach spielenden Edelmann mit einer Katzenphobie. Der in nur 15 Tagen abgedrehte Low-Budget-Film wurde für Universal zum Kassenschlager des Jahres, fiel aber bei der zeitgenössischen Filmkritik vor allem wegen des kruden Drehbuchs durch. Heute gilt der Film wegen seiner expressionistischen Ausdrucksmittel als ein typisches Werk im Schaffen Ulmers. In dem im selben Jahr produzierten Film The Gift of Gab (Kein deutscher Verleihtitel; Regie: Karl Freund) haben beide Horror-Stars nicht angekündigte Kurzauftritte, sogenannte Cameos: Lugosi als Tangotänzer und Karloff als Phantom. Die weibliche Hauptrolle in dieser temporeichen Burleske mit viel Musik hatte die damals 24-jährige Gloria Stuart inne. Eine größere Aufgabe hatten Lugosi und Karloff in dem Film Der Rabe (The Raven) zu bewältigen, von Regisseur Lew Landers auch diesmal sehr frei nach Motiven von E.A. Poe für Universal gedreht. Filmkritikern gilt dieser sehr düstere Film um einen verrückten Neurochirurgen und Poe-Enthusiasten (Lugosi) und seinen willigen Gehilfen, einen gesuchten Verbrecher (Karloff), als der einzige der in den 1930er Jahren von den Universal Studios produzierten Horrorfilme ohne jeden Anflug von Humor. Lugosi beherrscht verbissen und raumgreifend die Leinwand, Karloff assistiert ihm in der von ihm bekannten zurückhaltenden Ausdrucksweise. Der manisch agierende Ungar und der eher mit Understatement spielende Brite ergänzten sich dabei wieder einmal ideal. Der Film bekam allerdings Probleme mit der Zensurbehörden wegen angeblich homoerotischer Anflüge und sado-masochistischer Szenen im hauseigenen Folterkeller und wurde in Großbritannien verboten. 1936 standen die Beiden noch einmal gemeinsam vor der Kamera: In Tödliche Strahlen (The Invisible Ray; Regie: Lambert Hillyer) übernahmen sie die Hauptrollen als zwei zwielichtige Wissenschaftler in einem Mystery-Film um geheimnisvolle Strahlen aus dem Weltall. Der dämonische Naturwissenschaftler bzw. Arzt war in diesen Jahren ein von Boris Karloff mehrfach bedientes Rollenklischee: So ist er in dem in Großbritannien hergestellten B-Film Der Mann, der sein Gehirn austauschte (The Man who Changed his Mind, 1936; Regie: Robert Stevenson) ein besessener, buchstäblich über Leichen gehender Chirurg; Filmpartner waren Anna Lee, John Loder und Cecil Parker. Auf Werbeplakaten zu diesem Film wurde Karloff als Dr. Maniac („Der verrückte Doktor“) präsentiert. In Der wandelnde Leichnam (The Walking Dead, 1936; Regie: Michael Curtiz) war er dagegen nicht dämonischer Täter, sondern ein Opfer medizinischer Experimente: Unschuldig gehenkt und anschließend von einem Arzt (Edmund Gwen) wiederbelebt, mutiert er zu einem „untoten“ Killer. In dem 1939 kurz vor Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkriegs veröffentlichten Film Die Teufelsinsel (Devil’s Island auch Song of Hell; Regie: William Clemens) stand er einmal auf der Seite der Guten: Als französischer Arzt Dr. Gaudet kämpfte Karloff gegen die unmenschlichen Bedingungen in einer französischen Strafkolonie. Der Film wurde in Frankreich verboten, wo eine Zeit lang sämtliche Filme der produzierenden Studios Warner Bros. auf den Index gesetzt wurden. Frankensteins Sohn und das Ende der klassischen Horrorfilm-Ära Ein dritter und letzter Film aus der Frankenstein-Reihe mit Boris Karloff wurde 1939 gedreht: Frankensteins Sohn (Son of Frankenstein; Regie: Rowland V. Lee). Bela Lugosi spielt – bucklig, bärtig und zerzaust – den verschlagenen Ygor: Er erweckt das Monster aus dem Koma und wird dessen bester Freund. Der Film gilt von der Inszenierung her als der schwächste der drei Frankenstein-Filme mit Boris Karloff – sowohl was das Drehbuch als auch was die Regiearbeit betrifft. Gelobt wurden von Filmkritikern neben Bela Lugosis Spiel vor allem die Kameraführung, der souveräne Einsatz von Licht und Schatten und die Bauten des alteuropäisch-düsteren Szenarios. Karloff als Monster agiert, da zunächst im Koma, über weite Strecken des Films regungslos und ist – anders als in Frankensteins Braut – wieder durchgehend stumm. Im letzten Drittel agiert er nach der Wiedererweckung durch Ygor/Lugosi in gewohnt routinierter Manier. Der Film stand unter keinem guten Stern: Die Universal Studios waren an neue Besitzer verkauft worden, Regisseur James Whale stand nicht mehr zur Verfügung und Dr. Frankenstein-Darsteller Colin Clive war zwei Jahre zuvor an den Folgen seiner Alkoholsucht gestorben. Die Rolle des Frankenstein bzw. dessen Sohnes Wolf übernahm Basil Rathbone, bekannt für die Verkörperung des „eleganten Schurken“. Lionel Atwill, Chargenschauspieler u. a. für Kriminalermittler, spielt einen Polizeiinspektor mit Holzhand, der Frankenstein und Co. das Handwerk legen soll. Doch selbst die Riege dieser solide agierender Schauspieler konnte den Film nicht retten – er wurde bei Publikum und Kritik kein Erfolg. Danach war Boris Karloff nicht mehr bereit, einen vierten Frankenstein-Film zu drehen. Nur noch einmal sollte er – sieben Jahre vor seinem Tod – seinem Vorsatz untreu werden: In der Halloween-Episode Lizard’s Leg and Owlet’s Wing der Serie Route 66 trat er 1962 in seinem alten Kostüm auf; die Episode ist bis heute in den USA populär und wird regelmäßig in der Halloween-Zeit im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Während der Dreharbeiten zu diesem Film wurde an Karloffs 51. Geburtstag, am 23. November 1938, seine erste und einzige Tochter Sara Jane geboren; die Mutter war seine vierte Ehefrau Dorothy Stine, eine Mitarbeiterin der Stadtbibliothek von Los Angeles. Frankensteins Sohn war Karloffs letzter Film in der Rolle des Frankenstein-Monsters; in den weiteren Fortsetzungsfilmen waren in der Rolle zunächst Lon Chaney jun. und danach mehrere Male Glenn Strange zu sehen. Unter Roland V. Lee sollte Boris Karloff auch seinen letzten Film in dieser Dekade drehen: Der Henker von London (Tower of London, 1939). In diesem allegorischen Kostüm-Horrorfilm frei nach Motiven von William Shakespeare spielte er den Tod persönlich – verkörpert in der menschlichen Gestalt eines Henkers; Filmpartner war wiederum Basil Rathbone. Filmhistoriker deuten diese Rolle als verschlüsselte Anspielung auf Adolf Hitler. Mit der Dekade der 1930er Jahre und dem beginnenden Zweiten Weltkrieg ging in Hollywood auch die Zeit der Horrorfilme um Monster, Vampire und Mumien in alteuropäischen Kulissen allmählich zu Ende. Die realen Schrecken der Zeit verlangten nach anderen, realistischeren Plots auch im Unterhaltungskino. Boris Karloff verlegte sich in den kommenden Jahren vornehmlich auf die Darstellung verrückter Wissenschaftler und psychisch gestörter, verbrecherischer Intellektueller; vorwiegend in B-Filmen. Radioarbeit – Mystery-Hörspiele und Anderes Ab Ende der 1930er Jahre war Boris Karloffs Stimme in öffentlichen und kommerziellen US-amerikanischen Radiosendern regelmäßig präsent. Er trug in bis zu einstündigen Lesungen zur besten Sendezeit Geschichten von Edgar Allan Poe, Rudyard Kipling und Charles Dickens bei CBS, NBC, ABC und anderen Sendern vor. Außerdem übernahm er regelmäßig Sprechrollen in dreißigminütigen Mystery-Reihen wie Lights Out auf NBC, saß im Rateteam von Radio-Quizshows und nahm an Talkrunden teil, um neue Filme zu vermarkten. Seine ausdrucksstarke Stimme war von 1938 bis zu seinem Tod ein fester Bestandteil des US-amerikanischen Radios. Die 40er-Jahre Von „Mad Doctor“-Filmen zum Leichendieb und anderen Filmen In den 1940er und 1950er Jahren drehte Karloff eine große Anzahl heute zumeist vergessener Filme. Vor allem während der Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges war er oft in Rollen als wahnsinniger Professor, der eine Art „Übermensch“ erschaffen will, zu sehen. Vorwiegend entstanden diese Filme in den Columbia-Filmstudios. Anders als die sehr gewaltbetonten, düsteren mad maniac-Filme der 1930er Jahre sind diese sogenannten mad doctor movies mit ihrem makabren Humor eher dem Genre der Schwarzen Komödie zuzurechnen. Was zu Frankenstein-Zeiten als Bedrohung in der Luft lag, war nach 1939 für alle Welt und auch in Hollywood sichtbare Wirklichkeit geworden; dem realen Schrecken begegnete man im US-amerikanischen Kino, zumindest im B-Film, mit Galgenhumor. Ein Beispiel dafür ist der 1942 entstandene Film The Boogie Man will get you (kein deutscher Verleihtitel; Regie: Lew Landers). In diesem Film bringen Boris Karloff und Peter Lorre als zwei verrückte Wissenschaftler im Keller einer Pension in Neuengland reihenweise Pensionsgäste zu medizinischen Zwecken um, ohne dass die naiven Besitzer etwas merken. Lorre, der seine Auftritte in Horrorfilmen stets mit einer Prise schrägen Humors versah, sowie Karloff mit gewohnt britischem Understatement, zeigen hier ihre komischen Seiten. Die absurde Filmgroteske ist voller Anspielungen auf die gleichzeitig am New Yorker Broadway mit Erfolg laufende Kriminalkomödie Arsen und Spitzenhäubchen, in der Karloff den Jonathan Brewster gab; Lorre hatte ein Jahr zuvor im gleichnamigen Film von Warner Bros. den Dr. Einstein gegeben. Mit Bela Lugosi hatte Boris Karloff bereits 1940 den Film You’ll find out, Alternativtitel Here Come the Boogie Men (kein deutscher Verleihtitel), gedreht. Produziert wurde der Film von RKO, in den 1940er Jahren unter Chefproduzent Val Lewton das führende Studio für Horror- und Mystery-Filme. Die beiden Horrorstars trieben unter der Regie von David Butler makabre, mit viel Musik garnierte Späße um einen zwielichtigen Richter (Karloff) und einen verrückten Geisterbeschwörer (Lugosi) – assistiert von Peter Lorre als intellektuellem Psychologen. Der als Mystery-Komödie angelegte Film kam beim Publikum nicht sonderlich an: Karloff und Lugosi waren in keiner einzigen Szene gemeinsam zu sehen und konnten sich ihre schauspielerischen Trümpfe als sich ergänzende Filmpartner nicht voll ausspielen. Nur einmal war Boris Karloff in dieser Zeit in einem Film zu sehen, der auf die Kriegsereignisse in Europa Bezug nahm: In British Intelligence (kein deutscher Verleihtitel, 1940; Regie: Terry O. Morse) war er ein in Großbritannien als Butler getarnt operierender deutscher Spion im Ersten Weltkrieg. In kleinen Nebenrollen agierten einige aus Nazi-Deutschland emigrierte, heute inzwischen vergessene Schauspieler vor allem als deutsche Offiziere. Universal betrieb 1944 endgültig den Kehraus seiner Monster und Horrorfiguren klassischen Zuschnitts: In Frankensteins Haus (The House of Frankenstein; Regie: Erle C. Kenton) nach einer Erzählung von Curt Siodmak stellte Boris Karloff als wahnsinniger Professor Niemann die alten Helden des Horrorfilms wie den Werwolf und Dracula als gruselige Witzfiguren im Panoptikum aus, assistiert von Lon Chaney jr., John Carradine (als Dracula) und Lionel Atwill; Bela Lugosi ist diesmal nicht dabei. In Karloffs alte Rolle als Frankensteins Monster schlüpfte Glenn Strange, später bekannt geworden als Barkeeper Sam in der Fernsehserie Rauchende Colts (Gun Smoke). Nur wenige der in den 1940er Jahren mit Boris Karloff entstandenen Filme wurden in Farbe gedreht, obwohl das Technicolor-Verfahren bereits seit Mitte der 1930er Jahre in Hollywood zunehmend Verwendung fand. Noch bis Ende der 1950er Jahre waren vor allem seine Horrorfilme Schwarzweißfilme, was der intendierten morbiden Stimmung dieser Werke entgegenkam. Der erste, wenig erfolgreiche Farbfilm mit Boris Karloff aus dieser Zeit war 1944 The Climax (kein deutscher Verleihtitel; Regie: George Waggner) mit dem türkischstämmigen Hollywoodstar Turhan Bey als Gegenspieler Karloffs. In diesem im Wiener Opernmilieu spielenden Thriller spielte Karloff eine elegante Frack-Rolle als einen aus Eifersucht mordenden Arzt. Aus der Fülle der zumeist im B-Bereich angesiedelten Filme dieser Karloff-Dekade ragt vor allem der 1945 von RKO in Schwarzweiß nach einer Erzählung von Robert Louis Stevenson produzierte Der Leichendieb (The Body Snatcher; Regie: Robert Wise) heraus. In dieser im Schottland des 19. Jahrhunderts angesiedelten düsteren Geschichte um medizinische Experimente an frisch Verstorbenen spielte Karloff den verschlagenen, im Laufe des Films zum Mörder werdenden Leichendieb Gray, der skrupellose Operateure und Pathologen mit frischem „Nachschub“ versorgt; Partner war ein weiteres Mal Bela Lugosi, diesmal nur in einer Nebenrolle als tumber Hausbesorger Joseph. Am Schluss tötet Gray/Karloff den betrunkenen Joseph/Lugosi, indem er ihn mit bloßer Hand erstickt; es war der letzte gemeinsame Filmauftritt der beiden Horrorfilmstars. Zwei weitere Filme aus der RKO-Horror-Schmiede dieser Zeit mit Boris Karloff in der Hauptrolle sind Die Todesinsel (Isle of the Dead, 1945) und Bedlam (kein deutscher Verleihtitel, 1945), jeweils unter der Regie von Mark Robson. Im ersten Film, angesiedelt in der Zeit der Balkankriege 1912-1913, spielte Karloff einen griechischen General, Kopf einer auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandeten Gruppe von Flüchtlingen. Filmpartner waren u. a. Ellen Drew und der aus Deutschland emigrierte Ernst Deutsch. In dem düsteren, atmosphärisch sehr dichten Film, der neben den Schrecken des Krieges auch die Folgen einer isoliert lebenden Zwangsgemeinschaft für die menschliche Psyche thematisiert, agierte Karloff als ein allmählich dem Wahnsinn verfallender Nikolas Pherides; diesmal ist er nicht bösartiger Täter, sondern bemitleidenswertes Opfer. In Bedlam hingegen, einem Mystery-Drama um das bis in die 1930er Jahre hinein real existierende Londoner Irrenhaus gleichen Namens, verkörperte er wie gewohnt neben u. a. Anna Lee einen sadistisch veranlagten Anstaltsleiter. Der Schwarzweißfilm zeichnet ein trostloses Bild der Zustände in britischen psychiatrischen Anstalten früherer Zeit. Nebenrollen, Abbott und Costello-Filme und die Chinesische Nachtigall Keine Hauptrolle war für Boris Karloff in dem 1947 herausgebrachten Film Angelockt (Lured) unter der Regie von Douglas Sirk vorgesehen: Seinen 5-Minuten-Auftritt als exzentrischer Modeschöpfer neben Stars wie Lucille Ball, George Sanders und Charles Coburn gestaltete er jedoch nach Meinung der Filmkritik als kleines Kabinettstück der Schauspielkunst. Gegen Ende der 1940er Jahre sah das Publikum Boris Karloff nur selten auf der Leinwand. Zwar spielte er auch weiterhin neben großen Stars und unter bekannten Regisseuren, aber in unbedeutenden, nur sehr kleinen Rollen. Zweimal verkörperte er in dieser Zeit die Rolle eines Indianerhäuptlings: 1947 in dem Western Die Unbesiegten (The Unconquered) mit Gary Cooper und Paulette Goddard (Regie: Cecil B. DeMille), 1948 unter der Regie von George Marshall in Tal der Leidenschaft (Tap Root) neben Van Heflin, Susan Hayward und Julie London; beide Filme wurden dem Genre angemessen in Farbe gedreht. Einen beruflichen Tiefpunkt seiner Filmkarriere erlebte Boris Karloff in den späten 1940er und den 1950er Jahren. Nach eigener Einschätzung und nach Meinung von Filmhistorikern gehören die Klamaukfilme mit den Komikern Bud Abbott und Lou Costello wie Abbott und Costello meet the Killer, Boris Karloff (kein deutscher Verleihtitel, 1949; Regie: Charles Barton) mit zum Schlechtesten, was Karloff in jener Zeit drehte. Ebenso wie zuvor bereits Bela Lugosi und Lon Chaney jun. sollte der alternde Horrorstar durch seinen Auftritt diesen zu ihrer Zeit sehr erfolgreichen Filmen eine höhere Attraktivität beim Publikum verleihen. Karloff spielte in diesem Film einen schurkenhaften Inder mit Turban. Vier Jahre später sollte er in einem weiteren Film dieser Reihe, in Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (kein deutscher Verleihtitel, 1953; Regie: Charles Lamont) agieren. Filmhistoriker erwähnen diese Filme mit Karloff meist nur am Rande. Inzwischen gibt es allerdings wieder Liebhaber des Trash-Genres, die diese Film wegen der witzigen Dialoge und der überdrehten Veralberung des Horrorfilm-Genres besonders schätzen. Am Ende dieser Dekade von Boris Karloffs Schaffen stand eine filmhistorische Rarität: In The Emperor’s Nightingale (Cisaruv Slavík, kein deutscher Verleihtitel, 1949), der englischsprachigen Synchronisation eines tschechoslowakischen Puppenfilms von Jiří Trnka für den US-amerikanischen Markt, übernahm er den Part des Erzählers. Der Film basierte auf dem Märchen Die chinesische Nachtigall von Hans Christian Andersen. Boris Karloff legte hier mit seiner gepflegten und überraschend sanften Stimme den Grundstock für seine erfolgreiche Arbeit als Synchronsprecher, Vorleser und Erzähler im Radio und auf Schallplatten. Mittlerweile war Boris Karloff 1946 nach der vierten Scheidung eine fünfte Ehe mit der 16 Jahre jüngeren Engländerin Evelyn Helmore eingegangen, eine gebürtige Londonerin wie er und Mitarbeiterin Darryl F. Zanucks; sie sollte bis zu seinem Tod an seiner Seite bleiben. Theater am Broadway – Arsen und Spitzenhäubchen Einen der größten Erfolge seines Berufslebens erlebte Boris Karloff am New Yorker Broadway – in einer Rolle, die der Theaterautor Joseph Kesselring eigens für ihn geschrieben hatte: In dem 1941 uraufgeführten Stück Arsen und Spitzenhäubchen verkörperte er den gesuchten Massenmörder Jonathan Brewster, der im Hause seiner sanft mordenden Tanten, seines „normalen“ Bruders Mortimer sowie seines harmlos geisteskranken Bruders Teddy Zuflucht vor der Polizei sucht. Begleitet wird er von Dr. Einstein, einem plastischen Chirurgen mit Alkoholproblemen. Dieser hatte Jonathans Gesicht unter Alkoholeinfluss in das Gesicht von Boris Karloff in der Rolle als Frankensteins Monster umgeformt, da er während der Operation den Film Frankenstein im Fernsehen sah. Das Stück lief mit großem Erfolg drei Jahre lang am Broadway und brachte es auf über 1.400 Vorstellungen. Bereits 1941 wurde es von Frank Capra mit Cary Grant als Mortimer und Peter Lorre als Dr. Einstein verfilmt, durfte allerdings wegen der noch laufenden Theatervorstellungen erst 1944 in die Kinos kommen. Die Rolle des Jonathan verkörperte im Film Raymond Massey, da Boris Karloff für die Dreharbeiten nicht aus seinem Theatervertrag entlassen wurde. Da Karloff die Theaterproduktion auch mit eigenem Geld finanziert hatte, wurde er durch die Tantiemen ein wohlhabender Mann. Die Komödie wurde in den 1940er und 1950er Jahren zu einem der erfolgreichsten Theaterstücke der USA, und der Jonathan zur Paraderolle für Charakterschauspieler, die das Talent für einen Zug ins Dämonische besaßen: Etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie Karloff übernahm an einer Bühne in Chicago Erich von Stroheim die Rolle; Boris Karloff und Bela Lugosi gingen mit den jeweiligen Theaterproduktionen auf mehrwöchige Tourneen quer durch die USA. Im Bewusstsein des US-amerikanischen Publikums blieb die Rolle allerdings ähnlich wie Frankensteins Monster bis heute untrennbar mit Boris Karloff verbunden: Drei Mal wurde die Kriminalkomödie mit ihm als Jonathan für den Fernsehsender CBS inszeniert: 1949 in der Reihe The Ford Theatre Hour, 1955 in The Best of Broadway mit Peter Lorre als Dr. Einstein und 1962 ein letztes Mal in der Reihe Hallmark Hall of Fame mit Tony Randall als Mortimer. Auch mehrere Hörspielfassungen, in denen Karloff die Rolle des Jonathan sprach, entstanden. Die Fassung von 1955 gilt davon als die interessanteste, da hier zum einzigen Mal Karloff und Lorre in ihren jeweiligen Rollen aufeinander trafen. Diesen Erfolg konnte Boris Karloff mit Auftritten in zwei weiteren, im Anschluss daran am Broadway aufgeführten Theaterstücken vorerst nicht wiederholen: Sowohl The Linden Tree von John Boynton Priestley (1948) wie auch The Shop at Sly Corner von Edward Percy (1949) wurden nach jeweils nur sieben Vorstellungen abgesetzt. Radioarbeit – Sprechrollen, Quiz, Talk und Comedy Während der 1940er Jahre konnte Boris Karloff seine Präsenz in dem zu dieser Zeit sehr dominanten Medium Radio weiter ausbauen. Regelmäßig übernahm er Sprechrollen in Horror- und Mystery-Reihen. Besonders populär waren die über viele Jahre von ABC nach Gruselgeschichten aus Heftromanen produzierten Reihen Inner Sanctum Mysteries und Creeps by Night, in der der Schauspieler als Gastsprecher zu hören war. Die einzelnen Folgen waren jeweils 30 Minuten lang und wurden wöchentlich sonntags bzw. mittwochs ausgestrahlt. Regelmäßig saß er mit u. a. Ruth Gordon im Rateteam der bekannten Radio-Quizshow Information, Please! von NBC, die zeitweilig auch im Fernsehen zu sehen war (Moderator: Clifton Fadiman). Er alberte mit Komikern wie Eddie Cantor (Times to Smile, NBC) und Groucho Marx (Blue Ribbon Town, CBS) in deren Radioshows herum und war 1946 einziger Gast in Jay C. Flippens Talkshow That’s Life (CBS). In den Hörspielfassungen bekannter Theaterstücke, wie dem mehrfach für das Radio bearbeiteten Erfolgsstück Arsen und Spitzenhäubchen, war er zu hören, machte Promotion für seine aktuellen Filme und absolvierte auch als Sänger Gastauftritte in Radio-Musikshows bekannter Stars wie Bing Crosby. 1949 erhielt er mit Starring Boris Karloff seine erste eigene Radiosendung als Moderator bei ABC; die Krimi-Reihe wurde jedoch am Ende des Jahres ebenso eingestellt wie die zeitweise dazu parallel ausgestrahlte Fernsehversion. Die 50er-Jahre B-Filme in den USA und England Im Verlauf der 1950er Jahre drehte Boris Karloff eine überschaubare Anzahl von Kinofilmen, die meisten davon im unteren B-Bereich. Während er im Radio und später auch im Fernsehen anspruchsvolle Aufgaben übernehmen konnte, blieben ihm auf der Leinwand nur Rollen als tumber Diener oder verrückte Wissenschaftler. Zu Beginn dieser Dekade entstand in Karloffs Schaffen allerdings ein Film, der noch in der Tradition der klassischen Horrorfilme stand: Hinter den Mauern des Grauens (The Strange Door, 1951; Regie: Joseph Pevney) nach einer Erzählung von Robert Louis Stevenson. In diesem Kostümfilm, der Elemente von Suspense und Thriller in das Horrorgenre mit einfließen lässt, ist Karloff für einmal nicht der Bösewicht. Er opfert sein Leben für die Gerechtigkeit. Die Hauptrolle des psychopathischen Schurken hatte diesmal Charles Laughton inne. Auch in dem Film Das schwarze Schloss (The Black Castle, 1952; Regie: Nathan Juran), einer Mischung aus Horror, Science Fiction und Fantasy, kämpfte Karloff als Dr. Meissner auf der Seite der Gerechtigkeit gegen das Böse wie auch gegen Krokodile im deutschen Schwarzwald. Abgesehen von seiner Mitwirkung in einer Handvoll weiterer B-Filme ähnlicher Machart - so spielte er in Voodoo Island (kein deutscher Verleihtitel, 1957; Regie: Reginald Le Borg) eine Art Teufelsaustreiber, der eine Insel von einem Voodoo-Fluch befreien soll - war Karloff nun hauptsächlich im Radio und im Fernsehen sowie auf der Bühne zu erleben. Im Horrorfilm Frankenstein – 1970 (1958; Regie: Howard W. Koch), der aus unbekannten Gründen den deutschen Verleihtitel Die Hexenküche des Dr. Rambow erhielt, ist Karloff der deutsche Baron Viktor von Frankenstein, den einst die Nazis in den Wahnsinn trieben und der nun in einem umgebauten Atomreaktor an der Erschaffung eines neuen Menschen arbeitet. Auf Filmplakaten zu diesem Film wurde der nunmehr über Siebzigjährige als neuer „Dämon des Atomzeitalters“ beworben. Besser erging es Boris Karloff als Filmschauspieler in seiner englischen Heimat, wo er 1958 zwei Filme drehte: In Grip of the Strangler (kein deutscher Verleihtitel; Regie: Robert Day) spielte er einen Schriftsteller, der durch einen Serienmörder in eine albtraumartige Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde-Geschichte hineingezogen wird. In Corridors of Blood oder auch The Doctor from Seven Dials (kein deutscher Verleihtitel; Regie: Robert Day) war er ein drogenabhängiger Arzt in den Slums von London, der seine Sucht durch Leichen- und Organhandel finanziert. Diese beiden Filme gelten heute als repräsentative Beispiele für B-Filme jener Zeit und werden gelegentlich auf Filmfestivals gezeigt. Fernseharbeit – Von Heart of Darkness und Sleepy Hollow bis zu Inspector March In den 1950er Jahren schuf sich der Schauspieler ein zweites Standbein durch das Fernsehen. Er war häufiger Gast in zu dieser Zeit äußerst populären Fernsehshows bekannter Gesangsstars wie der Dinah-Shore- und der Rosemary-Clooney-Show. Das US-amerikanische Fernsehen orientierte sich in diesen Jahren noch stark an Theater und Literatur und produzierte anspruchsvolle Literaturverfilmungen. Dazu gehörte vor allem auch die mit dem Golden Globe Award ausgezeichnete Reihe Playhouse 90 (1956–1961). In der Inszenierung Heart of Darkness nach Joseph Conrad verkörperte Boris Karloff 1958 den Colonel Kurtz neben Roddy McDowall als Marlow, Oskar Homolka als Doctor und Eartha Kitt als Queen. Karloff bezeichnete diese Rolle neben der des Bischof Cauchon in Die Lerche und der des Orlok in Bewegliche Ziele als eine der wichtigsten seines Lebens. Jahrzehnte später schrieb Marlon Brando in Apocalypse Now mit der gleichen Rolle Filmgeschichte. Conrad war einer der Lieblingsautoren des als sehr belesen geltenden Boris Karloff, der im privaten Kreis gelegentlich englische Lyrik und Prosa vortrug. Bereits 1952 arbeitete der inzwischen fast 65-Jährige mit zwei jungen Kollegen zusammen, die beide später ebenfalls weltberühmt werden sollten: In der Reihe CBS Television Workshop verkörperte er in der Inszenierung Don Quixote (Don Quijote) die Titelfigur, die 23-jährige Grace Kelly seine Dulcinea; Regie führte bei der Produktion der 28-jährige Sidney Lumet. Fernsehserien waren auch in den USA zu dieser Zeit noch nicht so dominierend wie in späteren Jahren. Beliebt waren sogenannte Reihen zu einem bestimmten Themenkreis: Bekannte Stars präsentierten als Gastgeber regelmäßig in sich abgeschlossene Episoden, in denen sie gemeinsam mit anderen Stars auftraten. Ein Beispiel dafür ist Shirley Temple’s Story Book (1958–1961): Darin verkörperte Boris Karloff in der Episode The Legend of Sleepy Hollow nach Washington Irving neben Shirley Temple als Katrina Van Tassel den Father Knickerbocker. In der 1999 mit Johnny Depp entstandenen Verfilmung des Stoffs durch Tim Burton übernahmen Christina Ricci und Christopher Lee die entsprechenden Rollen. Als Gastgeber präsentierte der Horror-Star, nunmehr weißhaarig und ein distinguierter Gentleman, u. a. 1958 neunmal die Mystery-Reihe Veil (deutsch: Schleier oder Vorhang), eine Art Vorläufer von Formaten wie der ein Jahr später gestarteten und weitaus erfolgreicheren Serie Twilight Zone. Seine Rolle als Gastgeber nahm er Anfang der 1960er in der Mystery-Reihe Thriller (67 Episoden) erneut auf. In seinem Heimatland England versuchte sich Boris Karloff 1956 als Ermittler in einer Krimiserie und spielte die Titelrolle in Colonel March of Scotland Yard (in Deutschland nicht gezeigt) nach einer Vorlage von John Dickson Carr. Karloff löst darin im Tweedmantel und mit Augenklappe knifflige Fälle in den Grenzbereichen von Krimi und Mystery; als Inspector Gordon unterstützt ihn der österreichische Charakterdarsteller Eric Pohlmann, der später auch im deutschen Fernsehen bekannt wurde. Die Serie wurde allerdings nach einem Jahr wieder eingestellt. Weitere Arbeit am Broadway – Die Lerche und Peter Pan 1955/56 stand Boris Karloff letztmals am Broadway auf der Bühne – als Bischof Cauchon mit Partnerin Julie Harris als Johanna von Orleans in Die Lerche (The Lark) von Jean Anouilh, wofür er eine Tony-Award-Nominierung erhielt. Christopher Plummer übernahm die Rolle des Warwick, Leonard Bernstein schrieb die Eröffnungsmusik. Die Inszenierung brachte es auf mehr als 200 Vorstellungen, am Broadway die Mindestanzahl für einen Erfolg. Auch dieses Stück wurde für Hallmark Hall of Fame noch einmal mit Karloff und Harris in den entsprechenden Rollen für das Fernsehen inszeniert; den Inquisitor spielte Basil Rathbone, den Dauphin Eli Wallach. In einer Bühnenfassung von Peter Pan hatte Karloff bereits 1950/51 – ebenfalls erfolgreich – neben Jean Arthur in der Titelrolle und Marcia Henderson als Wendy sowohl „den Bösen“ Captain Hook als auch „den Guten“ Mr. Darling verkörpert. Auch hierfür hatte Bernstein eine Bühnenmusik komponiert. Die Inszenierung zu Gunsten des Kinderkrankenhauses The Hospital for Sick Children (Peter Pan’s Hospital) in Karloffs Geburtsstadt London brachte es auf mehr als 300 Vorstellungen. Radioarbeit – Von Charles Dickens bis zum Reader’s Digest Während der 1950er Jahre baute Boris Karloff seine Radiopräsenz weiter aus. In der Sendung Boris Karloff’s Treasure Chest für den New Yorker Sender WNEW präsentierte er 1950 mehrfach Kinderliteratur. Regelmäßig übernahm er anspruchsvolle Sprechrollen in der Reihe The Theater Guild on the Air von CBS, die bekannte Romanvorlagen als 60-minütige Hörspiele aufbereitete. So sprach er 1950 neben Richard Burton und Flora Robson in David Copperfield den Uriah Heep, 1952 neben Basil Rathbone eine Rolle in Oliver Twist (beide von Charles Dickens), und im selben Jahr neben Burgess Meredith eine Rolle in The Sea Wolf (Der Seewolf) von Jack London. In einer Ausgabe der auf allen Sendern überall in den USA ausgestrahlten Reihe MGM Musical Comedy Theater 'on the Air wirkte Karloff 1952 in der Radioversion des Musicals Yolanda and the Thief mit. Neben Lisa Kirk und John Conte war er der Schutzengel Angelo – eine Rolle, die in der 1945 entstandenen Filmversion von Vincente Minnelli nicht existierte und eigens für Karloff dazu geschrieben worden war; Swingstandards wie Got a Date with an Angel wurden in dieses Radiomusical eingearbeitet und erreichten erst durch die Ausstrahlung ihre eigentliche Popularität. 1953 stand Karloff in London im BBC-Studio für eine Ausgabe der Reihe The Play of His Choice. Hier sprach er in dem Hörspiel The Hanging Judge von Bruce Hamilton den Sir Francis Brittain; Partner war sein alter Filmkollege Raymond Massey. Den Abschluss von Boris Karloffs Radioarbeit bildete die auf ihn zugeschnittene Reihe Tales from the Reader's Digest. In, zwischen 1956 und 1969 regelmäßig über Syndicated Network ausgestrahlten, dreiminütigen Kurzsendungen fasste er Geschichten und Meldungen aus dem Zeitschriftenmagazin Reader's Digest als eine Art Nachrichtenkurzfassungen (news-talk) zusammen. Die Sendung war zu ihrer Zeit bei den US-amerikanischen Hörern sehr beliebt und wurde unter dem Titel B. Karloff über den Soldatensender Armed Forces Radio Service (AFRS) auch international verbreitet. Die 1960er Jahre und Tod in England Fernseharbeit – Gaststar in Krimiserien und anderes Im Fernsehen war Karloff zu Beginn dieser Dekade weiterhin als Gaststar in Shows und Serien zu sehen. 1964 hatte er in der Comedy-Musikshow The Entertainers einen Gastauftritt, u. a. neben Caterina Valente, die zur Stammbesetzung dieser Show-Reihe gehörte. Von 1960 bis 1962 präsentierte Karloff die Mystery-Reihe mit dem Titel Thriller und übernahm anspruchsvolle Rollen in Fernsehinszenierungen. So spielte er 1962 in einer Live-Aufzeichnung des Kriminalstücks Der Fall Paradine (The Paradine Case) neben Viveca Lindfors, Richard Basehart und Robert Webber den Richter Lord Thomas Horfield, eine Rolle, die 1948 bereits Charles Laughton in dem gleichnamigen Film von Alfred Hitchcock verkörpert hatte. In der seinerzeit auch in Deutschland populären Krimiserie Tennisschläger und Kanonen (I Spy) war er 1967 Gaststar in der Folge Ein Ritter ohne Furcht und Tadel (Mainly on the Plains, 2. Staffel, Episode 22). Als spanischer Wissenschaftler Don Ernesto Silvando mit Don Quijote-Tick bringt er die Hauptdarsteller Bill Cosby und Robert Culp mit seiner Exzentrik auf die Palme; als Horst ist in dieser Episode Carl Schell zu sehen. Die Folge wird gelegentlich wiederholt. Ein Jahr zuvor war Karloff in der Krimiserie The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. mit Stefanie Powers als Agentin April Dancer (in Deutschland erst 1995 unter dem Titel Dancer für O.N.C.E.L. auf SuperRTL ausgestrahlt) zu sehen gewesen. In der Folge Immer Ärger mit Mutter (The Mother Muffin Affair, 1. Staffel, Episode 3) stellte er den Transvestiten und Attentäter Mother Muffin dar. Vor allem diese Episode der heute weitgehend vergessenen Spinoff-Serie zu Solo für O.N.K.E.L. (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.) wird bis heute regelmäßig im US-amerikanischen und britischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt und besitzt in Fan-Kreisen Kultstatus – allein wegen des spektakulären Auftritts von Boris Karloff als greise und gerissene Drag Queen neben Gaststar Napoleon Solo Robert Vaughn. Zusammenarbeit mit Roger Corman und Jacques Tourneur Der Regisseur und Produzent Roger Corman engagierte den gealterten Boris Karloff für Rollen in zwei Filmen, die heute unter Freunden des B-Movies Kultstatus besitzen: Der Rabe – Duell der Zauberer (The Raven) und The Terror – Schloß des Schreckens (The Terror), beide 1962 innerhalb kürzester Zeit abgedreht. Der Rabe knüpft inhaltlich nicht an den gleichnamigen Film mit Karloff und Lugosi aus den 1930er Jahren an, orientiert sich aber wie dieser an dem Gedicht von E.A. Poe mit gleichem Titel. Das Drehbuch zu diesem, das Genre selbstironisch auslotenden Horrorspaß stammt aus der Feder des bekannten Horror- und Science Fiction-Autors Richard Matheson. Karloff ist darin Dr. Scarabus, ein bösartiger Meister der Schwarzen Magie, der den Zauberer Dr. Adolphus Bedlo (Peter Lorre) in einen Raben verwandelt hat. Den „guten“ Zauberer als Vertreter der Weißen Magie spielt Vincent Price, der am Ende des Films Scarabus/Karloff in einer Art magischem Zweikampf besiegt. Vincent Price, 24 Jahre jünger als Karloff, wurde der führende US-amerikanische Horrorstar der 1960er Jahre. Den trotteligen „Zauberlehrling“ und Bedlos/Lorres Sohn spielt der junge Jack Nicholson in einer seiner ersten Filmrollen. Zu einer weiteren Zusammenarbeit von Boris Karloff und Jack Nicholson kam es direkt im Anschluss an die Dreharbeiten: Der Rabe war schneller fertig geworden als geplant, Karloff jedoch durch einen Zeitvertrag noch an Corman gebunden; Nicholson drehte in dieser Zeit noch alles, was ihm angeboten wurde. So nutzte der Regisseur die Gunst der Stunde, um mit dem ihm verbliebenen Budget innerhalb von drei Tagen in denselben Kulissen einen weiteren Film abzudrehen: The Terror – Schloss des Schreckens. In diesem Kostümfilm, angesiedelt in der Zeit Napoleons, ist Boris Karloff ein Baron mit einem düsteren Geheimnis, Nicholson ein französischer Offizier. Co-Regisseure dieses Films, waren neben Corman selbst auch Jungschauspieler Nicholson, Kult-Regisseur Jack Hill und der 25-jährige Regie-Anfänger Francis Ford Coppola. Beide Filme gelten heute als Kabinettstücke des Horrorkinos jener Dekade. Mit Price und Lorre arbeitete Boris Karloff noch einmal 1963 zusammen: in der Kriminalkomödie Ruhe Sanft GmbH (The Comedy of Terrors) unter der Regie von Jacques Tourneur. Unterstützt von Basil Rathbone, agieren sie als schräge Bestatter, die ihr angeschlagenes Familienunternehmen durch die unkonventionelle Zuführung „frischer“ Kundschaft sanieren wollen; Karloff agiert als Prices sehr seltsamer Schwiegervater.24 Mit Vater Maurice, einem gebürtigen Franzosen, hatte Karloff bereits 1920 in Der letzte Mohikaner gedreht, in dem er einen namenloser Indianer spielte. Durch Tourneurs Sohn gelangte der Altmeister des schwarzweißen Horrors mit Verspätung zum Farbfilm. Kleinauftritte und Rollen in italienischen und englischen Horrorfilmen Das Gehen und Agieren vor der Kamera wurde für den über 70-jährigen Karloff zunehmend schwieriger: Sein Rückenleiden hatte sich verschlimmert, hinzugekommen war eine starke Arthritis, die den Schauspieler beim Drehen immer wieder in den Rollstuhl zwang. Das Lungenleiden des starken Rauchers verschlimmerte sich zu einem Emphysem, so dass es inzwischen notwendig wurde, bei Dreharbeiten ein Sauerstoffgerät bereitzustellen. Dennoch übernahm er noch bis kurz vor seinem Tod 1969 Rollen nicht nur in US-amerikanischen, sondern auch britischen, italienischen und mexikanischen Produktionen. Darunter finden sich Kurzauftritte in Klamaukfilmen wie Bikini Beach (1964) ebenso wie eine Hauptrolle als Vampir Wurdalak in dem Episodenfilm Die drei Gesichter der Furcht (I tre volti della paura, 1963) unter der Regie des italienischen Horror-Spezialisten Mario Bava. In diesem literarisch inspirierten Film nach Motiven von Guy de Maupassant, Alexei Tolstoi und Anton Tschechow fungierte Karloff zwischen den drei Episoden auch als Erzähler und sprach das Publikum von der Leinwand aus direkt an. Seine Filmpartner waren u. a. Michèle Mercier und Mark Damon. In den USA kam der Film auch unter dem Titel Black Sabbath in die Kinos und soll eine damals noch unbekannte Rockband um Ozzy Osbourne bei der Namensfindung inspiriert haben. Im US-amerikanischen Horrorfilm gab es Ende der 1960er Jahre für einen alten Typenschauspieler wie Karloff zunehmend weniger Rollen. Das Genre war zwar nach dem Niedergang in den 1950er Jahren noch einmal aufgeblüht, die Inhalte aber hatten sich gewandelt: Geschehnisse wie die Ermordung John F. Kennedys und der Vietnamkrieg wurden von vielen US-Bürgern als reale Katastrophen nahezu apokalyptischen Ausmaßes empfunden und beeinflussten auch den Horrorfilm. Das Grauen präsentierte sich nicht mehr in Gestalt eines einzelnen Monsters, sondern als anonyme Masse: Es kämpften jetzt unbekannte junge Schauspieler gegen gesichtslose Horden aus einer anderen Dimension; Filme wie Die Nacht der lebenden Toten (Night of the Living Dead, 1968) von George A. Romero wurden stilbildend für das ganze Genre. Einzig Vincent Price konnte sich in den USA seinen Status als Vertreter des klassischen Horrorkinos bewahren. Auch mit deutschen Filmstars spielte Karloff in jenen Jahren einmal in einer US-amerikanischen Produktion zusammen: In dem Spionagefilm Mitternacht Canale Grande (The Venetian Affair, 1967; Regie: Jerry Thorpe) agierte er neben Elke Sommer, Karlheinz Böhm sowie Hauptdarsteller Robert Vaughn wieder einmal in der Rolle eines zwielichtigen „Doktors“. Gegen Ende dieser Dekade beherrschten italienische und vor allem britische Low Budget-Produktionen wie die Hammer-Productions sowie weitere kleinere Produktionsfirmen mit Horror-Blutorgien den Markt. Für Hammer arbeitete Karloff nicht – dort wurden für die entsprechenden Rollen mit Peter Cushing und Christopher Lee einschlägig besetzt. Für zwei britische Low Budget-Produktionen war Karloff noch kurz vor seinem Tod tätig: In Im Banne des Dr. Monserrat (The Scorcerers; Regie: Michael Reeves) agierte er – hohläugig und sichtbar schwerkrank – als Hypnotiseur Prof. Marcus Montserrat in einem vornehmlich jungen Team: Der Regisseur und der Hauptdarsteller Ian Ogilvy waren beide Mitte Zwanzig, die Schauspielerin Susan George sogar erst 17. Der schräge Film vereinte auf für britische Filme typische Weise einen Horrorplot mit den Überdrehtheiten der Minirock-Generation im „Swinging London“ der späten 1960er und frühen 1970er Jahre. Dementsprechend wirkt Boris Karloff in diesem Film wie ein Fossil aus einer anderen Zeit. Sein letzter britischer Film war 1968 Schwarze Messe auf blutrotem Altar, auch Die Hexe des Grafen Dracula (The Curse of the Crimson Altar; Regie: Vernon Sewell) mit Christopher Lee als Partner. Weiblicher Star dieses absonderlichen Films um düstere Familiengeheimnisse, Satanskulte, Hexen und Vampire war Barbara Steele, die in den 1960er Jahren zur „Scream Queen“ im italienischen Horrorkino avanciert war. Während der Dreharbeiten zog sich der Schauspieler, der mittlerweile nur noch einen Lungenflügel besaß, eine schwere Pneumonie zu, an der er im Februar 1969 verstarb. Warum er krank und über achtzig Jahre alt noch in diesem Film und zuvor in fünf anderen, in den USA gedrehten Trash-Horrorfilmen überhaupt mitgewirkt hatte, ist nicht bekannt. Letzte Rollen in mexikanischen Produktionen Vier in Mexiko produzierte Horrorfilme kamen erst ab 1970, nach dem Tod von Karloff, auf den Markt. Der federführende Drehbuchautor und Co-Regisseur dieser Filme war Jack Hill, der bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Roger Corman Erfahrungen in der Herstellung von B-Filmen gesammelt hatte. Produziert wurden die Filme von Acteca Films und Columbia Pictures. Die Szenen mit Karloff wurden in einem kleinen Studio in Santa Monica gedreht. Der stark gealterte Schauspieler stellte darin verkrüppelte und blinde Verbrecher dar und agierte, da er kaum noch gehen konnte, meistens im Sitzen. In einigen dieser Filme, so im letzten der Reihe mit dem Titel Folter (The Fear Chamber), der 1972 herauskam, spielte die bekannte mexikanische Bühnen-, Film- und Fernsehdarstellerin Julissa die Hauptrolle Einer der ersten Filme von Jack Hill mit Boris Karloff und Julissa war noch zu Lebzeiten des Schauspielers 1968 veröffentlicht worden; In Totentanz im Schreckensschloss (House of Evil, auch Dance of Death oder Macabre Serenade, 1968; Regie: Jack Hill und Juan Ibanez) spielte er den alten Spielzeugmacher Mathias Morteval, Julissa seine Tochter. In dieser Rolle verwandelt er lebensgroße Puppen in mordende Zombies, die Mortevals, die eine nach dem Erbe gierende Verwandtschaft nach und nach umbringen. Im Finale begleitete Karloff den makabren Totentanz mit schaurigen Klängen an der hauseigenen Orgel. Der Film wurde zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts von Fans des Genres wiederentdeckt und 2006 als DVD neu auch auf dem deutschen Markt veröffentlicht. Bewegliche Ziele/Targets Boris Karloffs letzte Arbeit in Hollywood und für Filmfreunde und -historiker seine beste Filmrolle überhaupt war die des Byron Orlok in Peter Bogdanovichs Bewegliche Ziele (Targets) von 1968. Der Name dieser Filmfigur ist eine Hommage an den deutschen Stummfilmstar Max Schreck und seine berühmte Rolle des Graf Orlok alias Nosferatu. Den ehemaligen Stummfilmstar Orlok/Karloff, der mit seinem festgelegten, typisierten Image als Schauspieler hadert, will ein junger Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (Bogdanovich) zu einem späten Comeback überreden. Während der Schauspieler durch Zufall den Weg eines fanatischen Scharfschützen kreuzt und den stillen Kampf gegen diesen aufnimmt, reflektiert er über sich und seine Rolle in der Geschichte Hollywoods mit leiser Melancholie. In einem Autokino kommt es zum Showdown, die Grenzen von Gewalt und Horror im Film und in der Realität verwischen. Der Film zitiert Filme mit Boris Karloff und beginnt mit einem Ausschnitt aus dem fünf Jahre zuvor entstandenen Roger Corman-Film The Terror: Roger Corman hatte dem Anfänger Bogdanovich Material aus diesem Film überlassen und seinen Hauptdarsteller gleich dazu; Karloff schuldete Corman damals noch zwei Drehtage. Mit einem Budget von nur 125.000 US-Dollar und der anonymen Unterstützung durch Samuel Fuller konnte der Jungregisseur sein Werk für Paramount Pictures in nur drei Wochen vollenden. Während sich Regisseur und Star in einer Szene in dessen Hotelzimmer betrinken, läuft im Fernsehen Hawks Strafgesetzbuch mit Boris Karloff in einer seiner wenigen filmischen Charakterrollen, kurz vor der Entstehung von Frankenstein. Möglicherweise gaben der Regisseur und sein Star hier einen Hinweis für den Weg, den der Schauspieler selber gerne weiter verfolgt hätte und der ihm letztendlich im Film – nicht jedoch im Fernsehen und auf der Bühne – verwehrt geblieben ist. Karloff selber bezeichnete kurz vor seinem Tod diese Rolle – neben Colonel Kurtz in Herz der Finsternis und den Bischof Cauchon in Die Lerche – als eine der bedeutendsten seines Lebens. Für den Anfänger Peter Bogdanovich bedeutete dieses, für eine Low-Budget-Produktion von der Kritik viel beachtete, Werk den Eintritt in die A-Liga von Hollywood. Für Boris Karloff war es eine Art künstlerischer Schwanengesang und der endgültige Abschied von der klassischen Traumfabrik. Tätigkeit als Sprecher – Vom Grinch bis zu Märchen In den 1960er Jahren hatte Karloff seine markante Stimme auch verstärkt Synchronarbeiten, Radioproduktionen und Schallplattenaufnahmen eingesetzt. In dem bis heute im US-Weihnachts-Fernsehprogramm beliebten Zeichentrickfilm How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966), der ersten Grinch-Verfilmung überhaupt, lieh er der Hauptfigur seine Stimme. Anders als auf der Besetzungsliste angegeben, sang er jedoch nicht den bekannten Song You are a Mean One, Mr. Grinch!. Dies tat vielmehr ungenannt der Stimmenimitator und Synchronsprecher Thurl Ravenscroft, der Karloffs Stimme nachahmte. 2006 kann der Song immer noch mit Boris Karloff als angeblichem Interpreten als Klingelton aus dem Internet heruntergeladen werden. Ein Jahr später entstand Frankensteins Monster Party (Mad Monster Party, 1967), ein Puppenfilm von Jules Bass. Darin lädt Baron Boris von Frankenstein mit der Stimme von Boris Karloff noch einmal alle Helden des Horrorfilms – vom Werwolf bis zum Vampir und natürlich Frankensteins Monster – zu einer schrägen Abendgesellschaft auf sein Schloss; die Puppe des Baron Boris besitzt eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Boris Karloff. Der Film war vornehmlich für Kinder gedacht und erinnert in Zügen an die Muppet Show; gelegentlich wird er in US-amerikanischen Kinderprogrammen gezeigt. Weniger bekannt ist der ebenfalls von Bass entwickelte Film The Daydreamer (kein deutscher Verleihtitel, 1966), eine Kombination aus Spielszenen mit Schauspielern und Comicfiguren über die Jugend von Hans Christian Andersen und die Entstehung seiner Märchen. In dem wenig an authentischen Fakten orientierten Film spricht Karloff in der Episode Thumbelina (Däumelinchen) die Ratte, Tallulah Bankhead in einer anderen Episode die Meerhexe. In dieser Zeit produzierte der Schauspieler auch Schallplatten, auf denen er Märchen und Erzählungen, u. a. von Rudyard Kipling, aber auch komplette Romane wie Dickens' Die Pickwickier (The Pickwick Papers) vortrug. Es entstand auch eine Aufnahme von Sergej Prokofjews Peter und der Wolf mit dem Orchester der Wiener Staatsoper und Boris Karloff als Erzähler. Diese Aufnahmen sind im englischsprachigen Raum bis heute beliebt und teilweise als Hörbücher erhältlich. Letzte Jahre und Tod in England Nach Beendigung der Dreharbeiten für einen letzten Fernsehfilm in den USA und die bereits genannten mexikanischen Trash-Filme zog Karloff mit seiner Ehefrau endgültig zurück in seine Heimat England, wo er seit einiger Zeit ein Haus in London im Stadtteil Kensington und ein Landhaus in Hampshire besaß. Dort lebte er wie ein englischer Gentleman, arbeitete, soweit es seine Gesundheit noch zuließ, im Garten, ging zum Cricket und züchtete Hunde. Die Umstellung vom kalifornischen Klima auf das feuchte Wetter in England bekam dem lungenkranken Schauspieler jedoch auf Dauer nicht: Am 2. Februar 1969 starb Boris Karloff an den Folgen einer Lungenentzündung in einem Krankenhaus in Midhurst, Sussex. Kremiert und beigesetzt wurde er im Guildford Crematorium in Godalming, Surrey. Die Bestattung verlief auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch des Schauspielers in einem schlichtem Rahmen und ohne Beteiligung der Öffentlichkeit. Nachwirken Boris Karloff in Kunst, Musik und Film Obwohl der Schauspieler in seinem mehr als 50 Jahre währenden Berufsleben in den unterschiedlichsten Rollen in Film und Fernsehen sowie auf der Bühne zu sehen war, wird er bis heute in der öffentlichen Wahrnehmung vor allem in Europa vornehmlich auf Frankensteins Monster reduziert. Hinter dieser Figur, die er nur drei Mal im Film verkörperte, verschwand die menschliche Gestalt des Boris Karloff alias William Henry Pratt nahezu vollständig. Der kantige Monsterkopf mit dem traurig-leeren Blick wurde zu einer Ikone des surrealen Horrors und macht Karloff unsterblich. Bereits 1938 war die Monstermaske zum Symbol der großen Surrealismus-Ausstellung in Paris geworden. Ein Original-Filmplakat zum ersten Frankenstein-Film von 1931 mit Karloff in der Monstermaske wurde 1994 auf einer Auktion für 198.000 US-Dollar versteigert – die höchste Summe, die bis dahin ein Original-Filmplakat auf einer Versteigerung erzielt hatte. Drei Jahre später kam ein Original-Plakat zu Die Mumie aus dem Jahr 1932 bei einer Sotheby’s-Auktion sogar für die Rekordsumme von mehr als 450.000 US-Dollar unter den Hammer – mehr erzielte bislang nur ein Plakat zu Fritz Langs Metropolis für rund 600.000 US-Dollar. Auch auf den drei Briefmarken mit Karloffs Konterfei, die die US-Bundespost bisher herausgab, ist der Schauspieler nur maskiert zu sehen: 1997 in der Reihe Famous Movie Monsters jeweils als Frankensteins Monster und als am ganzen Körper bandagierter Untoter in Die Mumie; 2003 in der Reihe American Filmmaking: Behind the Scenes (mit Maskenbildner Pierce, der ihm gerade die Maske anpasst). Künstlerische Porträts des Menschen Boris Karloff alias William Henry Pratt ohne Maske sind in der National Portrait Gallery in London zu sehen: eine Kohlezeichnung von Nicolai Fechin aus den 1930er Jahren sowie jeweils eine Fotografie von Yousuf Karsh und von Ben Pinchot aus den 1940er Jahren. 1962 widmeten die Musiker Bobby „Boris“ Pickett & The Crypt Kickers Boris Karloff ihren einzigen Nummer 1-Hit Monster Mash, heute ein allseits bekannter Halloween-Song in den USA. Pickett ahmte darin Karloffs Stimme nach und bewegte sich bei Auftritten wie Frankensteins Monster. Karloff amüsierte sich über das Lied, das 1973 auch in Deutschland erneut ein Sommerhit wurde, und sang es auch einmal in einer Fernsehshow. In der Horrorpunk- und Graverock-Szene in den USA, Großbritannien, Deutschland und Skandinavien besitzt Boris Karloff vor allem in Gestalt von Frankensteins Monster Kultstatus. Etliche Bands und Musiker wie u. a. Misfits, The Spook, Frankenstein, The Monsters und Frankenstein Drag Queens berufen sich auf ihn und geben ihre Herkunft gelegentlich wortspielerisch-scherzhaft mit Graveland, Karloffornia an. Musiker wie der britische Punkrocker Billy Karloff, die schottische Band Karloff oder auch Christopher Karloff von der britischen Rockformation Kasabian leiten ihre Künstlernamen direkt von ihm ab. So wird Boris Karloff auch in dem Lied Monsterparty der Band Die Ärzte, welches im Rahmen des 2002 stattgefundenen „Rock ’n’ Roll Realschule“-Konzertes an einem Hamburger Gymnasium veröffentlicht wurde, erwähnt und ist nicht zuletzt ein Hinweis auf die Horrorfilmbegeisterung des Schlagzeugers der Die Ärzte, Bela B.. In der 1998 entstandenen Filmbiografie Gods and Monsters von Bill Condon über den Frankenstein-Regisseur James Whale (Ian McKellen) wird der alte Boris Karloff von Jack Betts verkörpert, der dem Original verblüffend ähnlich sieht; den jüngeren Karloff alias Das Monster spielt der Ägypter Amir Aboulela. In der 1973 entstandenen Filmallegorie El Espíritu de la colmena (kein deutscher Verleihtitel, englischer Verleihtitel Spirit of the Beehive) des spanischen Regisseurs Victor Eríce spielt die siebenjährige Ana Torrent ein kleines Mädchen, das 1940 in einem Wanderkino gemeinsam mit ihrer großen Schwester den Frankenstein-Film von 1931 sieht. Das Kind identifiziert sich mit der Maria aus dem Film, ist fasziniert von Frankensteins Monster alias Boris Karloff und macht sich heimlich auf die Suche nach ihm. Im Februar 2006 veranstaltete das renommierte Filmforum in New York City aus Anlass des 75. Jahrestages von Frankenstein eine einwöchige Boris-Karloff-Retrospektive mit 14 Filmen. Gezeigt wurden nicht nur die bekannten Horrorklassiker und Bewegliche Ziele, sondern auch selten gezeigte Filme wie Graft, Die Letzte Patrouille und The Guilty Generation. Vorträge hielten u. a. Peter Bogdanovich und Robert Day, Regisseur und Produzent des englischen Horrorfilms Grip of the Strangler (in den USA gezeigt als The Haunted Strangler) von 1958. Auch Spirit of the Beehive wurde im Rahmen dieses Festivals gezeigt. Filme und Erinnerungsmaterial über Boris Karloff werden auch im American Museum of the Moving Image in Queens, New York City, aufbewahrt. Nachbildungen von Boris Karloff u. a. als Frankensteins Monster und Die Mumie befinden sich in Wachsfigurenkabinetten u. a. in Hollywood, San Francisco und New York City. Die Markenrechte an Erscheinung, Abbildung, Name, Stimme und Unterschrift ihres Vaters liegen bei Sara Karloff und ihrer Familie, die die entsprechenden Lizenzen seit 1992 über die Firma Karloff Enterprises vergeben. Ausgenommen davon sind die Erscheinung Boris Karloffs als Frankensteins Monster und als Mumie, deren Vermarktung nach einem Rechtsstreit mit einer anschließenden außergerichtlichen Einigung seit 2001 bei Universal liegt. Bis zehn Jahre nach seinem Tod zierte sein gezeichnetes Konterfei die populäre Comicbuch-Reihe Boris Karloff’s Tales of Mystery bei Gold Key Comics; der Verlag war u. a. durch Comicbücher zu bekannten Fernsehserien wie Star Trek bekannt geworden. Erinnerungsstätten An dem Wohnhaus der Familie Pratt erinnert eine Gedenktafel an Boris Karloff (es bleibt umstritten, ob es sich wirklich, wie dort zu lesen steht, um Karloffs Geburtshaus handelt, oder ob nicht eher ein anderes Haus im nahe gelegenen Camberwell, in East Dulwich, Southwark, London – früher ein altviktorianischer Wohnbezirk, heute eine vornehmlich von Migranten und Künstlern bewohntes Szeneviertel, die Geburtsstätte ist). Eine weitere Gedenktafel befindet sich in der St. Pauls Church (Actor′s Church) in Covent Garden, London; dort wurde nach dem Tod des Schauspielers ein Gedenkgottesdienst für ihn abgehalten. Eine dritte Plakette befindet sich im Garden of Remembrance, 2. Abt., am Ort seiner Beisetzung in Surrey. Boris Karloff hat zwei Sterne auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame (1735 Vine Street und 6664 Hollywood Blvd.). Bücher zu Boris Karloff In Filmenzyklopädien und -handbüchern wird vor allem Boris Karloffs herausragender Beitrag für das Genre des Horrorfilms in den Frankenstein-Filmen, in Die Mumie, Der Rabe, Der Leichendieb und nicht zuletzt Bewegliche Ziele ausführlich gewürdigt. Eigenständige Biografien über den Schauspieler und Menschen sind rar – die wenigen in den USA erschienenen Bücher über ihn wurden von Autoren aus dem Umfeld Sara Karloffs geschrieben und von ihr autorisiert, bei einem ist sie Mitautorin. Die Tochter achtet sehr darauf, nur ein von ihr gebilligtes, rundum positives Bild von Boris Karloff als kultiviertem britischem Gentleman der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren. Auf Deutsch ist bislang keine Biografie über Boris Karloff erschienen. Zusatzinformationen Politische Tätigkeit für die SAG Der Schauspieler Boris Karloff engagierte sich für die beruflichen Belange seiner Kollegen, war 1933 Gründungsmitglied der Schauspielergewerkschaft Screen Actors Guild (SAG) und saß im Vorstand. 39 Karloff, dem in Hollywood-Kreisen Sympathien für linkes bzw. anarchistisches Gedankengut nachgesagt wurde, war der einzige prominente Star in der Filmmetropole, der sich zu dieser Zeit öffentlich zu seiner Arbeit für die SAG bekannte. Der Schauspieler war ein Verfechter des Gewerkschaftsgedankens, nachdem er 1931 während der Dreharbeiten zu Frankenstein ungefähr 25 Stunden ohne Unterbrechung in seinem schweren Kostüm arbeitsrechtlich ungeschützt tätig sein musste. Verärgert war er auch darüber, dass ungeachtet seines Erfolges als Monster bei der Erneuerung seines Vertrages mit Universal seine Wochengage von 1.000 $ willkürlich gekürzt worden war. Der Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences stand Boris Karloff bis an sein Lebensende ablehnend gegenüber, da diese in seinen Augen nur die Interessen der Studios und nicht die der Schauspieler vertrat – sowohl in finanzieller wie auch in künstlerischer Hinsicht. Selbst einen Ehrenoscar der Academy für sein Lebenswerk hätte er unter keinen Umständen annehmen wollen; so überliefert es zumindest der Journalist Bill Warren nach einem Gespräch mit Boris Karloff 1968. Eine Oscar-Nominierung hat Boris Karloff in der Tat nie erhalten; es mehren sich aus Unterstützerkreisen inzwischen allerdings Stimmen, dem Schauspieler postum einen Ehrenoscar zu verleihen. Anekdoten *Während der Dreharbeiten zum ersten Frankenstein-Film 1931 hatte man im Produktionsteam die Befürchtung, die siebenjährige Marilyn Harris, die in der Rolle der kleinen Maria vom Monster in einen See geworfen werden sollte, würde durch Karloffs gruselige Maske und Kostüm zu sehr erschreckt werden, um die Szene spielen zu können. Als die versammelte Crew gemeinsam zum Drehort fahren sollte, lief Marilyn vom Auto, mit dem sie fahren sollte, direkt hinüber zu dem „Monster“ alias Boris Karloff, nahm seine Hand und fragte: „Darf ich mit Ihnen fahren?“ Sehr erfreut und in typischer Karloff-Manier erwiderte dieser: „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Kleines.“ Daraufhin fuhr sie die ganze Strecke bis zum Drehort mit dem „Monster“ in dessen Limousine. (frei übersetzt nach der Biografie in der IMDb, siehe Weblink) *Während der Dreharbeiten zu Boris Karloffs letztem Frankenstein-Film Frankensteins Sohn kam am 23. November 1938 – dem Geburtstag des Schauspielers – sein erstes und einziges Kind, seine Tochter Sara Jane, zur Welt. Der 51-jährige frischgebackene Vater eilte – noch in voller Monster-Maske und -Kostüm – vom Set ins nahe gelegene Krankenhaus, um zum Entsetzen der Krankenschwestern das Neugeborene in Augenschein zu nehmen. Überliefert von Sara Karloff nach Erzählungen ihrer Eltern. *Sara Karloff erinnert sich, dass ihr Vater fürchtete, wegen seiner Tätigkeit für die SAG in seinem Haus in Hollywood abgehört zu werden. Daher habe er immer eine Handvoll Kleingeld in den Taschen gehabt – für öffentliche Münzfernsprecher. Zitate *„Mein liebes altes Monster. Ich verdanke ihm alles. Er ist mein bester Freund.“ (übersetzt nach The Missing Link, Horrorfilm-Magazin, siehe Weblink) *„Wenn ein Schauspieler es erst einmal geschafft hat, dass er sich die Rollen aussuchen kann, dann hat er ein großes Problem – denn er weiß nie, welche Rolle für ihn am besten geeignet ist. Ich bin sicher, ich hätte einen verdammt guten Little Lord Fauntleroy abgegeben, aber wer hätte auch nur 10 Cent dafür bezahlt, mich in dieser Rolle zu sehen?“ (übersetzt nach IMDb) *„Als ich neun war, spielte ich den Dämonenkönig in Cinderella, und das war der Beginn eines langen und glücklichen Lebens als Monster.“ (übersetzt nach IMDb) *Nach Bela Lugosis Tod: „Der arme alte Bela. Es war schon seltsam mit ihm. Er war ohne Frage ein scheuer, empfindsamer und begabter Mann, der in Europa hochwertiges klassisches Theater gespielt hat. Aber er machte einen fatalen Fehler: Er unterzog sich niemals der Mühe, unsere Sprache richtig zu lernen. Er hatte große Probleme, seine Drehbuchzeilen richtig auszusprechen und zu verstehen.“ (übersetzt nach The Missing Link) Filmografie Kinofilme (Auswahl) 1916: The Dumb Girl of Portici 1920: The Deadlier Sex 1920: Der letzte Mohikaner (The Last of the Mohicans) 1926: Korsaren oder Schrecken der Meere (Old Ironsides) 1926: Mann ohne Furcht (Man in the Saddle) 1927: Tarzan und der goldene Löwe (Tarzan and the Golden Lion) 1927: Die Schlachtenbummler (Two Arabian Knights) 1929: The King of the Kongo 1930: Das Strafgesetzbuch (The Criminal Code) 1931: Graft 1931: Leichtes Geld (Smart Money) 1931: Spätausgabe (Five Star Final) 1931: Frankenstein 1931: Tonight or Never 1932: Scarface 1932: Spiel am Abgrund (The Miracle Man) 1932: Night World 1932: Das Haus des Grauens (The Old Dark House) 1932: Die Mumie (The Mummy) 1932: Die Maske des Fu-Manchu (The Mask of Fu Manchu) 1933: The Ghoul 1934: Die letzte Patrouille (The Lost Patrol) 1934: Die Rothschilds (The House of Rothschild) 1934: Die schwarze Katze (The Black Cat) 1934: The Gift of Gab 1935: Frankensteins Braut (Bride of Frankenstein) 1935: Der Rabe (The Raven) 1936: Tödliche Strahlen (The Invisible Ray) 1936: Der Mann, der sein Gehirn austauschte (The Man Who Changed His Mind) 1936: Die Rache des Toten (The Walking Dead) 1937: Gelbe Herrscher (West of Shanghai) 1937: Mr. Wong, Detective 1939: Frankensteins Sohn (The Son of Frankenstein) 1939: Der Henker von London (Tower of London) 1939: Die Teufelsinsel (Devil’s Island) 1940: You’ll Find out 1940: British Intelligence 1940: Schwarzer Freitag (Black Friday) 1941: The Devil Commands 1942: The Boogie Man Will Get You 1944: Frankensteins Haus (The House of Frankenstein) 1944: The Climax 1945: Die Todesinsel (Isle of the Dead) 1945: Der Leichendieb (The Body Snatcher) 1946: Bedlam 1947: Das Doppelleben des Herrn Mitty (The Secret Life of Walter Mitty) 1947: Angelockt (Lured) 1947: Die Unbesiegten (The Unconquered) 1949: Tal der Leidenschaft (Tap Roots) 1949: Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff 1949: Abbott und Costello gegen Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde (Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) 1949: The Emperor’s Nightingale (Cisaruv Slavík) 1951: Hinter den Mauern des Grauens (The Strange Door) 1952: Das schwarze Schloss (The Black Castle) 1957: Voodoo Island 1958: Die Hexenküche des Dr. Rambow (Frankenstein 1970) 1958: Grip of the Strangler 1958: Corridors of Blood 1963: Die drei Gesichter der Furcht (I tre volti della paura) 1963: Der Rabe – Duell der Zauberer (The Raven) 1963: The Terror – Schloß des Schreckens (The Terror) 1964: Bikini Beach 1964: Ruhe Sanft GmbH (The Comedy of Terrors) 1964: The Daydreamer (Stimme) 1967: Mitternacht Canale Grande 1967: Im Banne des Dr. Monserrat (The Scorcerers) 1968: Die Hexe des Grafen Dracula (The Curse of the Crimson Altar) 1968: Bewegliche Ziele (Targets) 1968: Totentanz im Schreckensschloss (House of Evil) 1971: Alien Terror (The Incredible Invasion) 1972: Folter (The Fear Chamber) Fernsehfilme (Auswahl) 1949: Arsenic and Old Lace 1952: Don Quixote 1955: Arsenic and Old Lace 1956: Inspector March of Scotland Yard (Fernsehserie) 1957: The Lark 1958: Heart of Darkness 1958: Veil (Gastgeber) 1959: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow 1960: Treasure Island, aus der Serie The DuPont Show of the Month 1960–1962: Thriller (Gastgeber) 1962: Arsenic and Old Lace 1962: The Paradine Case 1962: Wizard’s Leg and Owlet’s Wing, aus der Serie Route 66, Staffel 3, Folge 6 1966: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Stimme) 1966: Immer Ärger mit Mutter (The Mother Muffin Affair), aus der Serie Dancer für O.N.K.E.L. (The Girl from O.N.C.L.E.), Staffel 1, Folge 3 1967: Ein Ritter ohne Furcht und Tadel (Mainly on the Plains), aus der Serie Tennis, Schläger und Kanonen (I Spy), Staffel 2, Folge 22 Literatur Monografien *Forrest J. Ackerman: Boris Karloff: The Frankenscience Monster. Ace Publishing Corporation, New York City, NY, 1969 *Peter Underwood: Boris Karloff - Horror Man. Leslie Frewin, London, 1972 ISBN 0-85632-005-6 & Drake Publishers, New York City, NY 1972, ISBN 0-87749-258-1 *Denis Gifford: Karloff: The Man, the Monster, the Movies. Curtis Books, New York City, NY 1973 *Donald F. Glut: The Frankenstein Legend. A Tribute to Mary Shelley and Boris Karloff. Scarecrow Press, Metuchen NJ 1973, ISBN 0-8108-0589-8 *Richard Bojarski, Kenneth Beals: The Films of Boris Karloff. The Citadel Press, New York City NY 1974, ISBN 0-8065-0396-3 *Paul M. Jensen: Boris Karloff and His Films. A.S. Barnes, South Brunswick 1974, ISBN 0-498-01324-3 *Robert Moss: Karloff and Company. Pyramid, NY, 1974 & in deutsch als Der klassische Horror-Film - Heyne Filmbibliothek Nr.39, Wilhelm Heyne Verlag, München, 1982 *Cynthia Lindsay: Dear Boris. The Life of William Henry Pratt A.K.A. Boris Karloff. Limelight Editions, London 1975, ISBN 0-87910-106-7 *Gregory William Mank: Karloff and Lugosi: The Story of a Haunting Collaboration, with a Complete Filmography of Their Films Together. McFarland and Company, Jefferson N.C. 1990, ISBN 0-89950-437-X *Scott Allen Nollen: Boris Karloff. A Critical Account of His Screen, Stage, Radion, Television and Recording Work. Mit einem Vorwort von Ray Bradbury). McFarland and Company, Jefferson N.C. 1991, ISBN 0-89950-580-5 *Beverley Bare Buehrer: Boris Karloff. Greenwood Publishing Group, Westport, CT, 1993, ISBN 0-313-27715-X *Gary J. Svehla, Susan Svehla (Editor): Midnight Marquee Actors Series: Boris Karloff. Midnight Marquee Press, Baltimore 1996, ISBN 1-887664-07-6 *Scott Allen Nollen, Sara Jane Karloff: Boris Karloff. A Gentleman's Life. Midnight Marquee Press, Baltimore 1999, 2005 (Neuausg.), ISBN 1-887664-23-8 *Gordon B. Shriver: Boris Karloff: The Man Remembered. Publish America,Baltimore, 2004, ISBN 1-4137-1049-2 Enzyklopädien *Rainer Dick: Boris Karloff. Ein Ungeheuer, das die Liebe kennt. in: R. Dick: Die Stars des Horrorfilms. Tilsner, München 1996, S.88-97. ISBN 3-910079-63-6 *William K. Everson: Klassiker des Horrorfilms (Classics of the Horror Film). Goldmann, München 1982, ISBN 3-442-10205-7 *Ronald M. Hahn, Rolf Giesen: Das Neue Lexikon des Horrorfilms. Unter Mitarbeit von Volker Jansen. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2002. ISBN 3-89602-507-4 (sortiert nach deutschen Filmtiteln) *Ephraim Katz: Boris Karloff. in: The Film Encyclopedia. Überarbeitet von Fred Nolan und Ronald Dean. Harper Collins, New York 1993, 2005. ISBN 0-06-074214-3 *Leonard Maltin: Boris Karloff. in: Leonard Maltin: Movie Encyclopedia. Dutton, New York 1994. ISBN 0-525-93635-1 *Claudius Weil, Fernand Jung, Georg Seeßlen: Boris Karloff. in: Der Horrorfilm – Enzyklopädie des populären Films. 2 Bde. Roloff und Seeßlen, München 1977, 1980. ISBN 3-88144-112-3, ISBN 3-88144-122-0 *Kai Weniger: Boris Karloff. in: Das große Personenlexikon des Films. 8 Bände. Bd 4. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2001, ISBN 3-89602-340-3 Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Toter Schauspieler Kategorie:Berühmter Schauspieler Kategorie:Britische Schauspieler Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Filmschauspieler